Das Licht
by starfish1
Summary: Auf DEUTSCH!! Ein geheimnisvoller Fremder sorgt für Ärger auf der Station ...


--------

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere des Star Trek – Universums gehören Paramount und werden ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis benützt. Außnahme ist natürlich "Bill Davis", der meinem eigenen genialem Geist entsprang und sogar von jedem genützt werden darf (keine Ahnung, ob das überhaupt jemand will). Ach ja, ich verdiene natürlich kein Geld damit (was eigentlich sehr schade ist) und habe diese Fanfiction nur aus Laune und Lust verbrochen. Da daß mein erste "Kreation" im Internet ist, würde ich mich über ein kurzes Kommentar freuen (vergeßt jedoch bitte meine zarte und sensible Künstlerseele nicht ... ).

Diese Geschichte ist absolut harmlos und stubenrein und kann deswegen auch von Leuten, die etwas zartfühliger sind gelesen werden.

----------

Das Licht

by starfish

****

Schweigend musterte er mich. Seine dunkle Haut schimmerte sanft in dem künstlichen, indirekten Licht, das auf der Station herrschte. Dann lächelte er sanft. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Es war kein besonders angenehmes Lächeln, sondern vielmehr, hm, beunruhigend. So ein Lächeln schenkte ein Raubtier seinem Opfer, bevor es angreift.

"Also, noch einmal von vorne." sagte er und legte seine Finger aneinander und lehnte sich zurück. "Wie heißen Sie?"

"Ich heiße Bill Davis." sagte ich etwas matt. Ich wünschte nur ich hätte einen anderen Namen genommen. Dieser ging mir schon jetzt auf die Nerven. Vielleicht lag das aber auch nur daran, daß ich mit dem Namen Bill nur schlechte Erinnerungen verband, anderseits hatte ich aber einmal einen . . . Die flache und farblose Stimme des hinter mir stehenden Betazoiden unterbrach meine Gedanken.

"Er lügt." War das nur Einbildung oder hörte ich da tatsächlich etwas wie Unmut und Verachtung? Nun ja, wenn, dann war das durchaus zu verstehen. Schließlich hatte er das schon mindestens ein dutzendmal festgestellt und das konnte auch die geduldigste Person zur Weißglut treiben. Der Captain seufzte, stand auf, drehte mir den Rücken zu und wandte sich dem großen Fenster zu, um einen Moment lang in den Weltraum zu blicken und auf die gleichgültigen Sterne zu mustern.

"Zum letzten Mal," Seine Stimme war ganz leise. Wohl ein Zeichen seiner Wut. "wie heißen Sie?" Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich wieder um und stützte sich auf den Schreibtisch, so daß sich unsere Nasen fast berührten.

"Bill Davis." sagte ich und versuchte nicht ganz so genervt zu klingen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und verzog sein Gesicht unwillig.

"Und was suchten Sie auf Deck 8? Das ist rein zufällig Sicherheitsbericht, falls Sie das nicht wissen sollten." Jetzt klang er wirklich ärgerlich. Ich schwieg und starrte an ihm vorbei in den Weltraum, während ich mir einzureden versuchte, daß es sowieso alles bald vorbei sei. In diesem Moment flackerte das Licht und ein leiser Ruck ging durch die Station. Er warf mir noch einen wütenden Blick zu und aktivierte dann mit einer Handbewegung seinen Kommunikator.

"Sisko an O'Brian. Was hat er da gemacht?" Man konnte O'Brian nur schlecht verstehen. Seine Stimme wurde ständig von lautem Rauschen und anderen Störgeräuschen überlagert und manchmal ganz unterbrochen.

"Ich ... krsch ... zwischen gefunden, was er ... krsch ... baut hat, aber ich bin mir weder darüber ... krsch ... klaren, für was es dienen soll, noch wie ich es wieder ... krsch ...aus bekomme. Ich weiß nur eins, nämlich das es prak ... krsch ... lle Geräte auf der Station in Mitleidenschaft zieht. Auf Deck 4 sind schon sämtliche Replikatoren aus ... krsch ... und die Situation scheint sich zu verschlimmern. Außerdem ist es irgendwie mit dem Hauptcomputer ... krsch... bunden und zapft ...krsch ...lle Daten über die Sternen ... krsch ... an, außerdem über die Föder ... krsch .. und ihre Planeten. Ich kann nichts dageg ... krsch ...tun. Zu guter letzt ist es immer noch unmögl ...krsch ... Kontakt mit dem Sternenfl ... krsch ... auptquartier zu bekomm ...krsch..." Die Verbindung endete mit einem lautem Knacken.

"Was bedeutet dieses Ding? Warum greifen Sie uns damit an?"

Ich mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. "Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, Sie könnten angegriffen werden?" meinte ich spöttisch. Sisko musterte mich einen Moment schweigend. 

"Dann ist es kein Angriff? Aber was wollen Sie damit bezwecken? Warum haben Sie den Hauptcomputer angezapft? Wenn Sie Informationen wollen, warum fragen Sie uns nicht einfach?"

"So viele Fragen und keine Antworten." sagte ich bedauernd und versuchte nicht zu grinsen. Sisko musterte mich ungeduldig, schüttelte dann resigniert den Kopf.

"Doktor, Sie können uns wahrscheinlich auch nicht weiter helfen." Er wandte sich an den dunkelhaarigen, jungen Arzt, der an die Wand gelehnt, die gesamte Befragung neugierig verfolgt hatte.

"Wir wissen bis jetzt nur, daß er menschlich ist, männlich, 30 Jahre alt und kerngesund. Auf die restlichen Daten warten wir immer noch und es sieht nicht so aus, als würden sie bald da sein, vor allem wenn, wie Miles bereits gesagt hat, die technische Leistung noch weiter heruntergeht. Nicht mal die Tricorder funktionieren einwandfrei. Ich kann Ihnen also auch nicht weiter helfen, Captain." Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. 

Sisko stöhnte genervt auf. "Das hätte ich mir ja denken können. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen." Er wandte sich an die Sicherheitswächter, die mit finstren Mienen an der Tür standen und mich argwöhnisch musterten.

"Bringen Sie ihn zu Odo. Er wird bestimmt etwas aus ihm herausbringen. Passen Sie auf, daß er Ihnen nicht entwischt, und sagen Sie Odo, er soll sich bitte beeilen. Die Station scheint langsam den Geist aufzugeben." Wie zum Beweis seiner Worte flackerten die Lichter und die Station rumpelte leise. Sisko seufzte und musterte mich angewidert, während die Sicherheitswächter mich auf vom Stuhl zogen.

Fast zerrten mich die Wächter aus dem Büro des Captains und quer über die Obbs, wo mich viele besorgte aber auch böse Blicke trafen. Ein Klingone, der mit einer prachtvollen Platzwunde in einer Ecke saß (anscheinend hatte er das Gleichgewicht verloren) starrte mich wütend an und knurrte leise, während mich eine kurzhaarige Bajoranerin mit kalten Blicken aufspießte. Wirklich ausnehmend nette Zeitgenossen. 

__

Ich sollte froh sein, von Odo und nicht diesen seltsamen Leuten verhört zu werden, dachte ich unwillkürlich, während ich in den Turbolift geschubst wurde. _Andrerseits, wer weiß, wie dieser Odo ist. Vielleicht ist er noch schlimmer ... _Auf dem Promenadendeck rückten die Sicherheitswächter etwas näher, denn es herrschten fast massenhysterische Zustände. Da die Technik immer weiter ausfiel funktionierten auch die Luftschleusen und Transporter nicht mehr zuverlässig und so war es unmöglich die Station zu verlassen. Ziemlich unangenehm, wenn sie dauernd wackelte und dabei so furchtbar knarzte, daß es den Anschein hatte, sie würde gleich auseinanderbrechen. Vor uns hüpfte ein aufgeregter Ferengi herum, der nichtexistente Transporterscheine an die Panischen verkaufte, aber schleunigst aufhörte, als er die Blicke meiner Wächter bemerkte. 

"Mr. Quark." sagte der eine mit scharfer Stimme und einem erschreckendem Stirnrunzeln. "Was soll das? Damit schüren Sie die Panik noch weiter und nehmen auch noch unschuldige Leute aus. Constable Odo wird davon erfahren müssen. Sie werden von ihm hören." Quark blickte etwas besorgt drein, musterte mich aber trotzdem mit neugierigen Blicken.

"Aber meine Herren," sagte er beschwichtigend. "das ist doch alles nur ein Mißverständnis. Und ich glaube, es wird, wenn Sie darauf verzichten würden, dieses kleine, ähm, Malheur Constable Odo zu melden, ein kleiner kostenloser Holosuitenbesuch rausspringen. Wie wärs...?" In diesem Moment, gerade als die Sicherheitswächter dem Ferengi klar die Meinung sagen wollten, bockte die Station mehrmals hintereinander auf und befreite mich von den lästigen Sichrheitswächtern, die plötzlich fröhlich durch die Gegend kullerten. Ich blieb auf den Beinen, da ich diese Stöße schon längst erwartet hatte. Ich blickte auf meine Uhr. _Tatsächlich, ziemlich pünktlich sogar_, dachte ich lächelnd und schob die Leute, die im Weg rumstanden und –liefen und dabei laut rumschrien einfach beiseite.

Ich blickte mich um und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Schließlich hatte ich noch etwas zu erledigen, ehe ich hier weg konnte. Ich lief also los und versuchte mir den Plan der Station ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Ich versagte kläglich und rannte natürlich ausgerechnet an dem Büro des Constables vorbei, der mich natürlich in all dem Tumult auch noch sah. Er sah mich also und sprang, wie von allen guten Geistern verlassen, auf. Sein seltsam glattes und unfertiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck, der ziemlich wütend aussah und ich beschloß schleunigst zu verschwinden. Gott sei Dank, bekam ich wieder ein bißchen Hilfe, denn das ganze Sicherheitsbüro war plötzlich mit einem Kraftfeld Stufe 10 abgeschlossen. Ich winkte Odo noch einmal freundlich zu und drängte mich dann in Richtung Turbolift.

Ich hastete durch die dunklen Gänge, während die Station noch ein paarmal durchgerüttelt wurde, bis ich Luftschleuse 5 erreichte. Mein Schiff. Ehe ich auch nur Anstalt machen konnte die Luftschleuse zu öffnen, hörte ich hinter mir eine kalte Stimme. Ich drehte mich um.

"Halt stehenbleiben." verlangte ein junge Frau und richtete zur Bekräftigung einen Phaser auf mich. Ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen, aktivierte sie ihren Kommunikator. 

"Dax an Sisko. Ich habe ihn. Er wollte gerade..." In diesem Moment färbte sich ihr Phaser rot und sie ließ ihn mit einem Schmerzensschrei fallen. Der heftige Stoß der Station riß sie endgültig von den Beinen. Ich lächelte erleichtert. Auf meine Auftraggeber war wirklich Verlaß. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, wandte ich mich der Luftschleuse zu und aktivierte sie mit meinem Zugangscode. Ich wollte durch sie gehen, als mich etwas am Fußgelenk packte und mich straucheln ließ. Ich hatte die Frau wohl doch etwas unterschätzt. Fluchend rappelte ich mich wieder auf und rieb mir mein schmerzendes Knie.

"Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen stehenbleiben!" fauchte die Frau jetzt entschieden wütender. Kein Wunder, die Hand, mit der sie den Phaser gehalten hatte, war feuerrot und ich glaubte sogar einige Brandblasen sehen zu können. Das mußte wirklich fies wehtun.

Ich musterte sie aufmerksam, während ich mich vorsichtig nach hinten tastetet. "Hören Sie auf." sagte ich schließlich. "Sie können mich sowieso nicht aufhalten."

"Das wollen wie doch erst einmal sehen." Sie musterte mich abschätzig und kam dann langsam, mit erhobenen Fäusten auf mich zu. Ehe sie jedoch gefährlich nahe kommen konnte, prallte sie gegen ein Kraftfeld.

"Was zum ..." Verblüfft wich sie zurück, während ich erleichtert grinste. Nichts wie weg hier.

Ich zwängte mich in mein kleines Raumschiff, dockte ohne Probleme ab und startete mit einem tiefempfundenen Gefühl der Erleichterung.

Ich schnallte mich sorgfältig an (man will schließlich keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen) und überprüfte alle Systeme, als der Captain der Station mich rief. Ich zögerte einen Moment, dann aktivierte ich die Kommunikationsanlage. Sein Bild formte sich vor mir.

"Was war das? Bei der letzten Erschütterung, löste sich dieses seltsame Gerät einfach auf. Haben Sie es herausgebeamt? Oder hat es sich selbst zerstört? Was wollten Sie damit bezwecken?" fragte er.

Ich unterdrückte nur mühsam ein spöttisches Grinsen.

"Es tut mir leid, Captain." sagte ich schließlich ruhig. "Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Ich habe strikte Befehle, verstehen Sie?"

"Befehle?" Er runzelte die Stirn. "Von wem?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Lippen sind versiegelt." sagte ich freundlich. "Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich versichere Ihnen, Ihnen wird nichts geschehen."

"Nichts geschehen?" Er klang ungläubig. "Sie wollen jetzt einfach so wegfliegen? Ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären, worin der Nutzen einer solchen Aktion liegt."

"Müssen Sie auch nicht. Es genügt, wenn ich es kann. Ich muß mich jetzt verabschieden. Es war sehr angenehm Sie kennenzulernen. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns unter günstigeren Bedingungen wieder. Auf Wiedersehen." 

Ich schloß die Verbindung.

Erstaunt starte Sisko und die Brückenbestzung auf den Schirm. Das fremde und sehr kleine Raumschiff näherte sich den Koordinaten des Wurmlochs und es öffnete sich auch wie normal. Nur die Farben schienen nicht ganz zu stimmen. Statt den vertrauen Blautönen, die mit Rot oder gelb durchsetzt waren, präsentierte sich das Wurmloch ausschließlich in einem warmen Schokoladenbraun, das an manchen Stellen ins Gold überwechselte. Dann verschwand es.

Irgendwo auf der Station, in einer dunklen Ecke, in dem schon seit Jahren keiner mehr gewesen war, so unwichtig war sie, begann ein kleines warmes Licht sanft zu glühen, wurde größer und formte sich zu einer schimmernden goldenen Blume, die innerhalb von Minuten aufblühte und dann wieder verwelkte. Die leuchtenden Blütenblätter schwebten sanft zu Boden und lösten sich glitzernd auf. Der Blumenstiel strahlte noch einmal blendend auf und zerfiel dann auch. Übrig blieb ein goldenes, samenkornähnliches Gebilde, das sich plötzlich zu bewegen begann. Ungleichmäßig und mit Pausen hüpfte und rollte es, bis es in einem bewohnten Gang kam. Dort lag es noch nicht lange still, als ein kleines Kind kam, den leuchtenden Gegenstand bemerkte, ihn aufhob und ihn die Tasche steckte.

__

La fin

Fragen, die den Sinn dieser kurzen Fanfiction betreffen, werden angenommen – vielleicht können wir ja dann gemeinsam darüber diskutieren.

Auf jeden Fall würde es mich freuen, falls einer der sehr geschätzten Leser (falls es denn solche geben sollte) sich dazu herablassen würde, meine unwürdige Person mit Feedback zu beglücken.

Live long and prosper ...


End file.
